One PI, One CSI
by Mera1506
Summary: Another murder is commited in Miami. This time Horatio meets an intriguing figure. M rated for later chapters. CSI: Miami/Death Note crossover, Yaoi, unusual pairing...


**I don't own Death Note and I don't own CSI: Miami. Unfortunately.**

**One PI and one CSI**

**Chapter 1: An interesting meeting**

It was pouring cats and dogs outside. A flash of lightning lit up the room for just a moment. In the room an odd looking youg man stared outside while sitting crouched in a lazy arm chair. He was thin, depsite all the sweets he ate. His short black hair was messy and went every way but down. Two black eyes were listless voids. Combined with his pale skin he sort of looked like a panda. The young man looked to his right where he'd built a tower of both white and brown sugar cubes

_And then to think we came here for a sunny vacation, how ironic. _L thought somewhat bitterly. This was the first day of his vacation. He had arrived about three hours ago on the airport. Then there had been clouds, but no rain yet. By the time they arived at the hotel it was pouring and it hadn't stopped since. He'd recently finished a case and Watari insisted he'd take a break. Well for the past three years he'd worked numerous cases without a break, and of course Watari had to point that out. And now he was bored. He couldn't really do much in this hotelsuite. Over a hundred chanels and there still was nothing interesting on the TV. He'd finished the already year old magazines an hour ago. And he couldn't go sightseeing in this weather either or work on his tan as Watari had put it. L was never one to go to the beach for that, wel he'd never worked on his tan before to begin with, but just being outside would have the same result, at least if the sun would shine, Watari had said.

Noises from the suite next to his caught his attention. Yelling, though he couldn't make out the words, something being thrown and breaking into pieces, probably a vase or something. He grabbed his empty tea cup and got out of his chair. He walked to the wall and held the empty tea cup against the wall, then pressed his ear against it. He knew it was impolite, but right now he didn't care. His instinct as a detective told him something was very wrong. And unfortunately he proved to be right, or maybe it was fortunate. At least this wasn't boring...

"Now you listen to me you bitch. You do as you're told." A man yelled. "I'm through with you and I've told you a thousand times. You're in deep shit already, or rather soon will be." She yelled back. "Oh no you didn't." He yelled. "Oh but I did and there's nothing you can do about it now. Killing me isn't gonna safe your sorry ass so you can put that gun away it's not going to be of any use to you." She replied. "Well it can help me now, do some damage control before you open that big mouth of yours again." He yelled. "There's nothing left to spill." She replied. Then a shot rang out and a second one, two muffled shots.

Just great. He had to act fast now if he was going to get any information. He sprinted through the room and opened the door. He walked onto the hallway seeing a man leave. "Sorry sir, but is everything alright?" He asked. It was a trick to get the man to show him his face. This man was shocked to hear a voice and turned around on his heels and looked at L and rather surprised for a moment to see such a lousy dressed punk in a hotel like this one. He was tall, about 6'2ft L estimated. The man wasn't really fat, but not really in good shape either. His belly was sticking out a bit. He was wearing a raincoat which was currently hanging open and L noticed some lipstick on the color, reddish. But he noticed the gun the man was carrying too. It had a black handle with brown plastic or maybe wood on it. The man was wearing a black suit underneath and although the man was wearing a long rain coat it looked so neat L suspected it to be a tailored suit. "No, nothing is alright and you'd better not stick your nose in my business you,..**punk**." He said in a rather threatening tone , not able to find a better word to describe the odd man in front of him. "I wouldn't dream of it." L replied in his usual sort of monotone voice and rather casually. He didn't appear to be scared of the man. This seemed to annoy the man a bit. "Good." The man said and stormed off in the direction of the elevator.

L went back inside. If he didn't call it in the cops would come anyway to ask questions sooner or later. He'd just found himself a case that interested him, but he'd have to change his method of operation. He sat back down and grabbed another lollipop, a strawberry flavored one this time. Just great, he could leave, leave this case to the cops, but he didn't want to. He called Watari. He'd need to use an alias of his, but he'd need the papers and all. Just after Watari brought them up he heard sirens. He read through the document quickly, then put the passport in his pocket. Then he put the document in the fire to let it burn. Watari was softly cursing under his breath, something along the line of Damn even in a five star hotel he manages to find a new case.

The expected knock on his door. Watari and he had their false IDs down. In this scenario Watari worked for him as butler, which wasn't that far from the truth. Watari opened the door and saw a man around the age of forty in a light grey suit with a light blue dress shirt under it. The red head had blue piercing eyes. Watari stepped aside to let him in. "Please come in." He said. Watari was dressed as a typical butler which meant his vusual design suit. Watari didn't miss the pain in the eyes of this man, he'd seen a lot.

Horatio was surprised to be invited in before ID-ing himself. "Good evening." L said, his voice almost completely void of emotion as usual. He looked at the man in front of him. He too noticed that this man held a lot of pain inside. "You're with the police are you not? We've been expecting you." L said.

"Good evening." Horatio said. He was police and he'd been expecting him? Smart kid, well not kid, young man. It had taken him a bit by surprise. "I'm Horatio Caine, CSI." He said, he moved his hand to his hip, putting it there while his arm brushed his jacket to the side, reveiling his shield as he observed this young man and the man who appeared to be his butler. Everything about this young man was just off, his voice, his posture was horrible and he was so pale you'd almost see through him. He stepped inside and Watari closed the door. "Only minutes ago a young woman was murdered in the room next to yours. I'd like to know what you heard." He said.

L merely nodded, lollipop still in hand. _This Horatio doesn't beat around the bush, good, at least I know what I can expect from him. He seems to be a very dedicated officer. Which would be good, unfortunately if he decides to dig into me that could become a problem. _L thought. "Well it started with some yelling. I was curious and I used my empty coffee cup to hear what they were saying. It seemed the young lady had broken off with the man that was visiting her and that she spilled information about him that would put him in a bad daylight, all the information she had on him. Then two muffled shots sounded and he left. I knew the cops would show up soon, either because someone else had already called it in or because I was going to. I walked into the corridor and asked the man leaving her room if everything was alright. He turned to face me and told me that it would be best for me not to interfere in his business and stormed off." L said.

"I see. So you got a good look at this man. Could you identify him?" He then asked. This young man was interesting. _Had he walked into the corridor for the soul purpose of seeing this man's face?_

"That was why I spoke to him. I hoped he would show me his face." L said. His voice was missing some intonation as always and he was speaking casually. He knew the other had to think of him as rather strange. But this CSI was quite intriguing himself.

_So he had._ "Would you mind sittign down with a sketch artist?" Horatio asked..

"I'd like to make the sketch myself if that's OK." L replied. His answer to the point. He sucked on his lollipop again and looked at Horatio with his panda like eyes, those black voids met piercing blue. Though many would be intimidated by those eyes they didn't intimidate L. However the young detective could imagine that the appearance of this CSI could be intimidating to others.

"Sure, when do you think you could have it ready?" Horatio then asked. Those eyes, he felt like looking into a deep void, somehow they made him feel uncomfortable as if they could see right through anything, anything at all, but he didn't let it show. This young man was obviously very intelligent.

"In about an hour, probably less." L said. He calculated in more time then he'd need to make sure he'd been done in time. "Do you have a fax number I can send it to?" L merely asked.

Horatio thought this young man ws fascinating. He was different and dint'try to fit in like almost every one else. He was himself. And in a world like the one of today he could have nothing but respect for that. He took one of his cards and handed it to L. "Here you go." He said. "Oh and what's your name?"

"I'm Arthur Coil." L said. He'd won the name from the real detective so now he could use it. He didn't think Horatio would find it strange that he was a P.I., not after what L had just told him.

"The Arthur Coil? I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. Can I see some ID please?" He then asked. If he was claiming to be a celebirty then at least he had to make sure he was the real deal.

L pulled his fake passport from his pocket ad handed it to Horatio. Would Horatio know it was a fake or go for it. Would he investigate L further or did he buy his story? No Horatio was a CSI, he would check out his story. Trust, but varify.

The red head looked at the passport. It looked like every other passport he'd seen. But something was off. IT was just a gut feeling and he had no evidence to support it. He handed it back to L. "You've been very helpful sir, thank you for your time." He said.

"You're welcome." L said. The red-head left and L began to think back to if he had ever seen anyone else enter this woman's room and what those words could mean. Was she an escaped wife/girlfriend who'd been abused and was divorcing her husband? It was possible, but somehow he thought the relationship between the woman and this man had been more work related. Either way this guy was not going to be happy and he already seemed trigger happy and he had seen his face. If the man had bought his act he'd be safe for the time being. He'd be true to his word. He hardly ever slept and the last dream he could remember had been years ago.


End file.
